


Green With It

by bonnie_bee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, Jealous Phil Coulson, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_bee/pseuds/bonnie_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson prides himself on being a rational and level-headed man. He’s not prone to emotional dramatics or petty actions, and he has perfected an aura of unruffled disinterest that is too ingrained at this point to be easily shaken.</p><p>Clint manages to put all of these qualities to the test with no particular effort whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green With It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the first part of a fill for Avengers kink meme, but then it almost immediately gained permanent WIP status so I decided to turn it into a one-shot. Maybe someday (read: post-thesis) I'll get around to writing the next part. 
> 
> This is also my first venture into writing for the Avengers fandom, not that I have much experience writing for any other fandom. Concrit or feedback of any kind is welcomed.

Phil Coulson prides himself on being a rational and level-headed man. He’s not prone to emotional dramatics or petty actions, and he has perfected an aura of unruffled disinterest that is too ingrained at this point to be easily shaken.

Clint manages to put all of these qualities to the test with no particular effort whatsoever. The fact that he is unaware of how much strain he puts Phil’s self-control makes the situation even more ridiculous, and Phil has spent an embarrassingly long time trying to deal with these inconvenient feelings towards his agent. They make him want to react in unpredictable ways, make him feel out of control, and Phil hates feeling out of control.

Case in point: thirty seconds ago, he walked into the archery range below the gym in the Avengers tower to find Clint and Tony laughing together. Well, Tony was laughing, sounding unaffectedly happy and just a bit smug as he watched what was clearly a new trick arrow prototype explode from where it landed across the range. Clint was grinning from ear to ear, looking excited in the way he only ever did when he had something new to add to his quiver.

“Thanks man, these are awesome,” he says to Tony, bumping arms in a casual show of gratitude and friendship.

Tony looks even more pleased, and gives Clint’s shoulder a squeeze. “No problemo my friend, I’m always willing to come up with cooler ways for you to blow shit up. Seriously, anything to keep me from doing all the helicarrier upgrades Fury wants. Explosions plus annoying Fury? Always a win.”

The two of them stand there grinning at each other, with Tony’s hand still on Clint’s arm, and Phil wants nothing more than to march over there, shove the two of them apart, and tell Tony that Clint isn't his to touch. He realizes that his fingernails are cutting into his palms from how his fists are clenched too tightly, and he consciously relaxes before walking over to the two of them at a casual pace.

Both of them look over when they hear him walking towards them. Tony’s face slips into his familiar trademark smirk, but Clint still has on the same wide smile when he looks over at Phil and it makes the tension in his chest ease a little.

“Coulson!” Tony says in a sarcastically cheerful tone, “ Isn't there important Avengers paperwork somewhere that you should be filling out for SHIELD?”

Phil puts on his most bland smile, which is something he knows Tony hates. “Speaking of paperwork, I was just talking to Pepper about yours. Still avoiding those contracts from SI?” It’s mostly true. Well, somewhat true. Phil had been leaving the tower earlier that week when Pepper had strolled in carrying a stack of papers and looking particularly harried. They had exchanged greetings and gone their separate ways. He was willing to bet though that Tony hadn't gotten around to dealing with whatever Pepper had brought him, and if his wording was particularly misguiding well then it was Tony’s fault if he didn't ask for more details.

Sure enough, Tony perks up at the mention of Pepper. “Ah, my favorite CEO! Well gentlemen, you must excuse me, genius things to do, important people to see, money to spend, you know how it goes.” The last part is tossed over his shoulder as he heads for the elevator. Phil spares a moment to imagine how Tony will react when he realizes that Pepper isn't actually at the tower and sends her a mental apology for the undoubtedly obnoxious phone call she’ll be getting in the near future.

Once Tony has left the room Phil feels himself relax the rest of the way, and allows his smile to slip into something a little more real as he turns back to Clint. “Testing out new toys, Agent Barton? I don’t suppose those have been looked over by R&D yet.”

“Come on sir,” Clint groans, “you know R&D would never give these back to me. They’re totally jealous that I get to play with cooler stuff than they do.” Clint holds out one of the arrows out for inspection, and Phil takes a step closer. He notes absently that the design is purely Tony Stark, all sleek lines and deadly force, and he is very aware of the scant inch of space separating his shoulder and Clint’s.

“Well, I suppose he hasn't blown you up yet,” he murmurs, and Clint throws his head back and laughs. The movement makes that last inch of space separating them disappear, and Phil carefully memorizes the feeling of Clint’s body heat bleeding through the arm of his suit where they’re touching as Clint’s laughter rings in his ears.


End file.
